The present invention relates to ball-type trailer hitch couplers and, in particular, to an anti-theft assembly that may be coupled to the hitch coupler of an unattended trailer to prevent against unauthorized tow away.
A problem long plaguing the owners of ball-type trailers for utility trailerable equipment, including boats, camping trailers and the like has been that of protecting the trailer against theft by unauthorized tow away, when the trailer is not coupled and locked to the towing vehicle. In an uncoupled condition, the trailer is always suspectible of theft and, therefore, requires that one must park the trailer in an attended area so as to permit observation and thereby lessen the risk of theft. This, however, is not always practicable such as during camping or boating expeditions where the trailer is not always attended. Therefore, a need exists for a device to prevent theft by merely securing the trailer to a mating ball on an unauthorized vehicle.
One attempt at such a device can be found upon directing attention to British Pat. No. 1,350,086 and wherein a U-shaped member having a ball-type projection and padlocked draw bar is shown for mounting about and securing the end of a ball-type trailer. Problems attendant with such a device, however, arise in that the projection contemplated requires a different locking assembly for each differently sized trailer tongue and which commonly are compatible either with a 17/8 inch or a 2 inch diameter ball. Additional problems with this early device arises from the exposing of the padlock to bolt cutters and the general configuration of the U-shaped member and draw bar and which are such as to permit the decoupling of the assembly from the trailer by a variety of prying or hammering instruments. This lock arrangement is readily defeated by merely forcing the rotation of the U-shaped bracket forward over the end of the trailer hitch coupler itself.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to achieve a locking device that is compatible with all commonly found sizes of trailer tongues and which prevents removal by either prying or the cutting of an associated padlock.
A further object is to develop a locking device that may be adjustably snugged to any trailer tongue so as to minimize dimensional differences and also to facilitate the coupling of the padlock to the draw bar.
A still further object of the present invention is to permit the securing of the projection extending into the ball receiving region so as to mount in an overlying relation to the yoke pivot member found in such trailer hitch couplers.
The above objects and others, however, will become more apparent upon directing attention to the following description of the present invention with respect to the following apended drawings. Before referring thereto, though, it is to be recognized that the following description is made with respect to the presently preferred embodiment only, as well as with respect to various presently contemplated modifications, but that still other modifications within the scope of the invention are still possible.